Nueva Generacion
by angela300
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde entonces, y después de todo ocurrió lo que muchos suponían imposible,una nueva generación SasuHina,NaruSaku,NejiTen, ShikaTema y otros, pacen y lean :D


**Para empezar, anunciaré que Naruto NO es mío, solo los personajes Oc.**

**Este fic lo tengo en mente desde hace un tiempo, sus protagonistas serán los personajes de Naruto y los hijos de éstos En fin, espero que os guste ^^**

**Disfruten :D**

**Unión Sabaku No – Nara.**

**Sakuno Nara**: Pelo negro recogido siempre en una coleta, ya sea alta o baja, de piel morena y ojos grandes y expresivos del mismo color que los de su madre. Utiliza las técnicas del clan Nara, pues no tiene mucho éxito en eso de manejar los abanicos. Es la niña mimada de sus tíos Gaara y Kankuro, y suele usar esto en su beneficio. Ella es bipolar, tan rápido parece hiperactiva como se queda totalmente seria, quizá por eso suele parecerle a Shikamaru tan "problemática".

**Haru Nara**: De pelo rubio largo recogido en una trenza , con la diferencia de que lleva flequillo, tiene los ojos negros como el tizón, y la piel tan morena como la de su hermana. Usa los abanicos, tal y como su madre, aunque siempre se está quejando de lo pesados que le resultan éstos. Ella tiene la personalidad calmada y alegre a diferencia de su padre.

**Unión Uzumaki – Haruno.**

**Natsuki Uzumaki: **La mayor de la familia. Cuando era niña, llevaba el pelo a la altura de media espalda, pero tras una serie de acontecimientos, decidió cortárselo a una media-melena de color rosa con destellos rojizos. Los ojos son de color azul clarísimo, rayando el plateado, la piel clara como su Madre. Su carácter es energético y alegre como su padre pero cuando la situación lo amerita su personalidad cambia drásticamente. Siendo tan bajita como es, suelen confundirla con alguien menor. Entrena con él el doble que su Padre en sus días de juventud, es una experta en el ninjutsu médico.

**Haruto Uzumaki: **El menor y seguramente el más parecido a Naruto físicamente, aunque tiene una personalidad calmada y tranquila algo timido, además de la inteligencia y sagacidad por parte de la familia de su madre. El pelo rubio como el oro, los ojos verdes esmeralda, la piel clara. Al igual que el resto de los Uzumaki, es un come-ramen como el que más. Sueña con ser más fuerte que cualquier otro y convertirse en Hokage de Konoha…creo que está claro que sí es idéntico a su padre.

**Unión Uchiha- Hyuuga.**

**Ryosuke Uchiha: **Mayor de la familia, y quizá el que menos sentimientos muestra. De ojos negros y pelo de igual color, suele llevar el cabello largo. El utiliza los ninjutsus junto el Byakuran con el Sharingan, lo cual le convierte en un shinobi ejemplar. Novio de Natsuki Uzumaki, provocando los celos del padre de ésta. Es tremendamente sobre protector con lo que quiere, lo cual le hace un rival temible para todo aquel que trate de tocar a sus amigos o familiares. Temido en el mundo shinobi y respetado por su villa como un héroe. Su pasatiempo favorito sea, seguramente, pelear con su hermano Hikaru. ANBU a los quince, es uno de los mayores orgullos de su villa.

**Hikaru Uchiha: ** De pelo y ojos negros , poseedor de los mismos rasgos que su padre, con una sonrisa despampanante y siempre positivo, es el que más emociones muestra en su familia, lo primero para él son sus amigos y familiares. Llamado "el prodigio Uchiha", a los siete años se graduó como gennin, se convirtió en chuunin a los nueve, a los doce ya era jounin y, por último, a los quince entró a formar parte de ANBU. Se especializa tanto en los jutsus de su madre como en los de su padre.

**Mikoto Uchiha: **De pelo color negro con reflejos azules corto encima de los hombros y ojos color plata casi violetas, la más pequeña de los Uchiha, también es la hija consentida de su padre y sus hermanos los cuales la sobreprotegen mucho, tiene una personalidad algo cambiante, ya que en ocasiones se comporta, fría y calculadora como su padre y tímida y amable como su madre. Especializada en utilizar el Sharingan y las técnicas del clan Hyuuga como si tuviera un Byakungan puro, lo cual enorgullece a su abuelo materno, también maneja medianamente bien el ninjutsu médico. Es capaz de lograr helar a alguien con una mirada, lo cual le ha labrado un buen nombre en el mundo Ninja.

**Unión Sabaku No – ¿? (Para librarme de líos, simplemente no digo quién es su madre )**

**Sabaku No Daiki: **El hijo mayor por muy poco. De pelo negro como el tizón y ojos aguamarina de su padre, la piel pálida y la sonrisa tranquila. Utiliza las técnicas de su padre mezcladas con algunas propias . Orgullo de su villa. Suele parecer un chico callado, y sin embargo en realidad es el prototipo de chico ideal, es simpático, tranquilo, fuerte y hábil, no es tan serio como su padre. Es el hermano gemelo de Asuka. Adora a su tío Kankuro, quien cuidaba de él y su hermana cuando Gaara estaba demasiado ocupado y su madre de misión.

**Sabaku No Asuka: **Otro orgullo para su villa. De rasgos exóticos, pelo negro y ojos aguamarina, su sonrisa puede llegar a enamorar a cualquiera. Apodada _**"Hime",**_ cosa que ella odia, pues le hace creer que es una niña mimada, el único que puede llamarla así sin recibir una paliza es Hikaru Uchiha o, en último caso, sus familiares. Al igual que su hermano, combina ambos tipos de técnicas. La gente suele decir que nunca se ha visto a unos gemelos tan idénticos de distintos sexos.

**Unión Inuzuka – Yamanaka **

**Kazuno Inuzuka: **Hijo de Kiba y prácticamente idéntico a su madre, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, personalidad magnética, en ocasiones sarcástico, siempre tiene una sonrisa que mostrarle al mundo. Mejor amigo de Hanako Hyuuga y los mellizos Uzumaki. Su perro es Shion, de un bonito color blanco con negro, al igual que su padre, el suele usarlo como medio de transporte. Utiliza las técnicas del clan Inuzuka. Tiene un pequeño "roce" con cierto Hyuuga celoso de su buena relación con su hija.

**Izumi Inuzuka: **la hija menor y físicamente parecida a su padre de cabello y ojos negros, ne personalidad alegre y amable, Shion le obedece más que a su hermano, cual provoca constantes peleas entre ellos, la mejor amiga de las hermanas Nara, utiliza las técnicas de su madre, como la transferencia de mentes

**Unión Rock – ¿?**

**Rock Ryota: **Es la he sección de su familia ya que tiene un carácter calmado y tranquilo, de cabello castaño ligeramente despeinado y ojos negros, aunque tiene unas cejas más finas. De piel morena y excelente forma física. Mejor amigo de las Mellizas Hyuuga. Utiliza especialmente el taijutsu, junto con el elemento rayo. Su "abuelo Gai-sensei" le dejó esa extraña ropa que él mismo lleva, la cual rechazo amablemente y además de crecer siendo un total enamoradizo.

**Unión Neji – TenTen.**

**Eiko Hyuuga: **De pelo castaño y largo, con ojos plateados, al igual que su padre es llamada la genio Hyuuga. Sin embargo, y al contrario que éste, ella es amable y sonriente, se esfuerza al máximo en conseguir sus sueños y es totalmente libre. Tras muchas peleas con el consejo del clan, Hinata logró que la descendencia de su primo no se viera obligada a llevar el sello de la rama secundaria. Utiliza las técnicas de su padre, sumadas a algunas de su madre.

**Hanako Hyuuga: **De pelo oscuro normalmente recogido en dos trenzas, los ojos del mismo color que su hermana, la piel clara. Es la niña mimada de su padre, porque al fin y al cabo, ella es la pequeña y la "desprotegida". Aunque Neji le deja hacer su vida sin inmiscuirse, Ella sabe que siempre puede contar con su padre. Es algo sobreprotectora con su hermana mayor, porque aunque no tiene el sello de la rama secundaria.

**Shino-¿? **

**Aburame Souta: **De cabello negro con un flequillo que le cubre la mitad de su rostro, de ojos marones, su personalidad es tranquila, casi no habla mucho, por lo cual sus amigos y compañeros olvidan que él está ahí, él y su hermano son los mejore amigos de las hermanas Nara, utiliza las técnicas de su padre

**Aburame Takeshi: **De cabello castaño y ojos negro, el a diferencia de su hermano tiene el carácter alegre y amable de su madre, aunque cubre parte de su rostro con una bufanda color rojo, dice que la persona que se la dio es muy importante para él, la razón por la cual cubre su rostro con ella es aún es un misterio, utiliza principalmente los ninjutsus y el taijutsu, junto con algunas técnicas de su madre

**Espero que les guste la historia , aquí algunos datos:**

**¿Las edades? Bueno, en éste fic irán así:**

**Natsuki Uzumaki y Ryusuke Uchiha: 18 años**

**Hikaru Uchiha, Sabaku No Daiki, Rock Ryota,Inuzuka Kazuno,Aburame Souta, Haruto Uzumaki ,Aburame Takeshi : 17 años.**

**Mikoto Uchiha,Eiko Hyuuga,Hanako Hyuuga,Sakuno Nara,Haru Nara,Azumi Inuzuka y** **Sabaku No Asuka : 16 años.**

**Equipos:**

**Equipo 7 **

**Hikaru Uchiha**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Haruto Uzumaki**

**Equipo 8**

**Hanako Hyuuga**

**Rock Ryota **

**Azumi Inuzuka**

**Equipo 9**

**Eiko Hyuuga**

**Kazuno Inuzuka**

**Souta Aburame**

**Equipo 10**

**Sakuno Nara**

**Takeshi Aburame**

**Haru Nara**


End file.
